Sweet Bitterness
by Shoujo Priestess
Summary: After a long hiatus the adventure is back on! Taka spends time with old buddies while Nuriko and Miaka get better aquainted
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not claim this series or any of these characters as my own, they all belong to their creators, their production companies, yadda yadda yadda so donÕt sue me.  
  
  
AuthorÕs note: this story is dedicated to a good friend of mine that had started this idea and left me to finish it, hope you like it BL ^_^  
  
  
Sweet Bitterness  
by: Shoujo Priestess  
  
Miaka listened to the message on the answering machine no less than a dozen times:  
  
Miaka... I think that we can work things out... I'm sorry that my actions caused you so much pain... In my life there can only be you, Miaka you ARE my life... Please say that you'll give me another chance.... I love you................. Taka................  
  
It was a shock to find the message, it was even a bigger shock since not ten minutes earlier she had been out on a date with one of Taka's best friends when he was known as Tamahome. Miaka knew deep in her heart that what Taka said was true, that he was sorry for his actions, but she also knew that her feelings now belonged to the former Suzaku warrior Nuriko. This evening was enough proof for Miaka that she needed to move on and not let the events of the past control her future.  
  
"Miaka are you okay?" Her mother called from her bedroom. "Why are you running the answering machine so many times?"  
  
"It's okay, I was just trying to erase the message." Miaka lied. How could she explain these feelings and problems with her mother? She wouldn't be able to comprehend the past Miaka had with both parties and would not be much help.   
  
Slipping into her pink pajamas Miaka crawled into the bed and picked up the phone, she knew that she needed another person's opinion on the situation and knew that there was only one person she would be able to talk to.  
  
"Hongo residence?" A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Yui-chan?"  
  
"Miaka? It's so late... What's wrong?" Yui's concerned voice was music to Miaka's ears. She knew that her friend would listen openly and give her an honest answer, something that Miaka needed more than anything at the moment.  
  
"Yui I need to talk to you about Taka... He wants us to get back together and... I... I don't know if I can..." Miaka's voice began to break up, a flood of memories began to cover her and she was unable to fend them off. "I don't know if I..."  
  
"Miaka it's late and you're overwhelmed." Yui's voice was calm and parental as she spoke to Miaka as if she were a small child. "Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll skip class and discuss this over breakfast, my treat okay?"  
  
"Thanks Yui, I knew I could count on you." Miaka smiled thru tears as she hung up. A minute had not yet passed when the phone rang once again, the loud ringing caused Miaka to jump and she answered it without thinking.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
"Yeah it's me, sorry for calling you so late but I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get into trouble. I really should have known better than to bring you home so late on a school night." Nuriko's warm voice was both soothing and curious. "Your mother wasn't mad about it was she?"  
  
"No, she was fine..." Miaka paused. "I had a really nice time tonight."  
  
"Me too, but I better let you go. I want my girl nice and rested for school tomorrow."  
  
The words 'my girl' made Miaka's heart jump but at the same time it made her feel at ease. "Goodnight Nuriko."  
  
Miaka hung up and then after a moment's thought disconnected the entire phone from the wall. She didn't want Taka to call, she didn't want to talk to him when she didn't know what she was going to say.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning over a huge buffet of fruit, cereals, and several kinds of sweet bread Miaka told Yui all about the prior evening's events and why she had needed her advice about what to do next. Miaka picked apart a blueberry muffin. "I feel so helpless at this point Yui-chan, I don't want to hurt anyone. After all we've been through I cannot bear to cause pain to anyone, especially the ones I care for so deeply."  
  
Yui sipped her Earl Grey tea and nodded with deep understanding. "Miaka you have a good heart, you always want to make others happy even if it's at your own expense. I think that's one of your greatest traits, but it is also one of your greatest faults. As difficult as it may be you can't continue to do that, especially in relationships because you're not being fair with your own feelings and that's not fair to the person you're with."  
  
"But..." Miaka rested her face in her hands and stared at her glass of juice. "Do I just give up everything I ever had with Tamahome? Almost three years just like that?"  
  
"My parents threw away twelve years when they divorced." Yui said, her eyes narrowing a bit. "But I don't think that they're bad people because of it, I know it was something they had to do, and I also know that they're happier because of it..."  
  
"Yui-chan..."  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it." Yui said forcing a smile and pouring herself another cup of tea. "But since you wanted my advice here it is: Tamahome, Taka rather, went behind your back and started seeing other women when you were together... Nuriko, on the other hand, has been pining for you all this time and just now has done something about it. It's obvious that he was waiting for the right time to make his feelings known, when he saw that you were finally over Taka. I say go for the one who has been faithful to you even when you weren't together."  
  
"So I should stay with Nuriko?"  
  
"I've done everything but tattoo that on your forehead, unless you want me to do that too." Yui smirked good naturedly taking a couple of bills from her purse. "Here's the money for the breakfast, I'm out of here."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm meeting Tetsuya and we're heading for the beach, you don't think I'd let a day of skipping go to waste to you?" Yui smiled giving Miaka a hug. "Don't look so down, things will work out for the best. They always have right?"  
  
Miaka nodded and finished eating, her appetite had returned after her talk. Afterwards she walked to the closest pay phone and dialed Nuriko's number, she looked at her watch and noticed that it was only ten o'clock and hoped that she didn't wake him up. After several rings Nuriko finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?" A light voice answered, he had been asleep.  
  
"Hi, um... Sorry about waking you."  
  
"Miaka? Are you okay? Why aren't you in class?" Nuriko was fully awake now.  
  
"I took the day off."  
  
"Oh... Do you want to talk? You want to come over?"  
  
Miaka paused before answering. "Yes, I'd like to if you don't mind."  
  
"Do you need me to pick you up?"  
  
"No I can walk, it's not that far away." Miaka said. She hung up the phone and began the walk down the street to Nuriko's fifth floor apartment. Her step was lighter now, her spirits rising as she came nearer to her destination. She rode the elevator and rang the doorbell when she came to apartment number #5C, she didn't have to wait for long before Nuriko came to the door.  
  
"Morning!" Nuriko smiled as he held the door wide open for Miaka to enter. "Make yourself at home."  
  
Miaka walked in and sat down on one of the couches in the main room. As Miaka had suspected Nuriko's apartment was very neat and on the cutting edge of fashion. The black couch she sat on was directly across from a bone white couch that had several red and blue pillows covering it. Miaka noticed that Nuriko was still dressed in his robe and pajamas and she suddenly realized how absurd it was to be in his apartment. "I'm sorry for coming here so early but..."  
  
"We've already covered this haven't we?" Nuriko asked sitting down next to the girl and looking deep into her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"For one thing you're very tense, for another I knew that you were a bit upset when I called you last night." Nuriko said patting Miaka's hand. "It's okay, you just sit here while I get dressed and then we can go out okay?"  
  
"Can't we stay here for a little while?"   
  
"Huh? Sure if you want, but I still need to get dressed. It's not my style to lounge in my PJs all day." Nuriko said getting up from the couch and walking into his bedroom. He stood in the doorway and turned to face Miaka with a look of seriousness in his eyes. "You're here because of last night aren't you?"  
  
Miaka looked down and sighed. "I..."  
  
"Miaka... I'll be right back, promise." Nuriko shook his head and closed the door behind him. He took off his robe and pajamas and selected a pair of neatly pressed khakis and a stiff white shirt fresh from the cleaners, he was glad that he had taken a shower the night before because he knew that his time was needed elsewhere. He slipped on a pair of clean white socks and skipped the shoes since he wasn't planning on going anywhere since Miaka had requested they remain at his place. He ran a brush quickly thru his thick purple hair and looked at himself in the mirror. "Miaka... Are you sorry about the choice you made last night?" Nuriko said softly to himself. "If you are then at least we had that one perfect night... But I do hope that I'm wrong about the reason of your visit."  
  
Returning to the main room Nuriko found Miaka standing out on the ledge overlooking the busy street down below, he joined her and placed an unsure arm around her shoulders. Miaka greatfully accepted this contact and took his hand in hers and placed it on her face. "You smell good... Like sandlewood." She said softly into his hand.  
  
"As much as I love you being here I need to ask you again why you're here. Please be honest with me." Nuriko said after they stood together for a moment. "Even if it hurts please be honest okay Miaka?"  
  
"It's just that... Taka... He wants us to make up and I'm confused about the whole thing." Miaka finally said. "I don't know what to do because my feelings for you are too strong to ignore, but with Taka... We were destined to be together werenÕt we? At least that's what I thought." Miaka said holding on to Nuriko's hand even tighter. "But that was a long time ago wasn't it? Perhaps a person's destiny can change? Nothing is ever etched in stone right?" Miaka looked up to see Nuriko deep in thought, his eyes full and his jaw clenched.  
  
Of course the perfect thing for me to do is to sweep her off her feet right? Nuriko thought to himself. She came to you and that means she likes you best, show her that she made the right decision! Nuriko knew he was being foolish in his way of thinking and that this situation was out of his hands.  
  
"Miaka I canÕt say anything about this, and I'm not going to tell you what to do. You have to make your own decision about this." Nuriko said taking his hand away from the girl and talking to her as a aquantance rather than as a girlfriend. "I want you to be sure about your feelings for both of us, I don't want to influence you in the least."  
  
"Nuriko..."  
  
"Miaka I don't want to sound mean but it's unfair to both me and Taka if neither one of us gets a straight answer." Nuriko continued. "Perhaps you should go and make that decision and then come back.Ó NurikoÕs face lightened. ÒI do want you to know that no matter who you choose I shall always consider you as one of the most special people in my life and I hope you will always feel the same way about me."  
  
"You want me to call Taka?"  
  
"I want you to meet with him, you have to confront this face to face because there is no other way. Use my phone and set up an appointment for this afternoon." Nuriko said tossing Miaka his cel phone. "The sooner you do it the better youÕll feel."  
  
Miaka obeyed and dialed the familiar number, on the second ring Taka picked up. "Taka it's me... Yes it's good to hear your voice too... Look I wanted to... Yes... Yes an hour from now is fine with me... See you there." Miaka handed Nuriko his phone back. "I'm meeting him at the coffee shop in an hour."  
  
"So I gathered." Nuriko said looking at the phone. "Please be prompt and give Taka my best."  
  
"You seem pleased that I'm doing this." Miaka's voice had a twinge of irritation in it.  
  
"If you only knew why I was... Oh nevermind, this is for the best okay?" Nuriko said as he followed Miaka to the door. "Maybe I'll call you tonight, to see how things went."  
  
You idiot! Now sheÕs going to find her way back into his arms and heart. Is that what you wanted?  
  
ÒI want Miaka to be happy, nothing more.Ó Nuriko said to himself, content with the choices he had made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miaka you look great!" Taka said when Miaka walked thru the sliding glass doors that led into the trendy coffee house. He stood up and pulled out her chair, he also had a single rose which he handed to her when they were both seated. "Thank you for seeing me."  
  
"Of course I'll see you, I'm sorry if I've been giving you the runaround." Miaka said trying to cover up the anxiety she felt with fake cheerfulness. "I was really looking forward to this."  
  
"Me too." Taka said sitting down across from her. "I hope that by you meeting me that means that you're willing to hear me out."  
  
"I came today because I was advised to do so, it doesn't mean that I am ready to come running back to you."  
  
Taka looked down. "I guess I deserve that... But, I was just hoping that maybe you could see fit to forgive me. I'm sure I'm not the first man in the world to mess up, but I'm willing to be the first to admit how what I did was wrong."  
  
"Yes I would say going behind my back is the wrong thing to do, I mean... No, I don't want to get into this..." Miaka said sighing and placing both hands on the table. "Look... I want us to continue being friends, I need you in my life more than ever... However it's all clear to me now that I want something more in a boyfriend, I'm afraid that can never be you."  
  
"Miaka what are you saying?" Taka asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Last night Nuriko and I went out and we had a really good time, we connected on so many levels." Miaka said at last, she spoke quickly in order to get everything out. "I think that maybe he and I both feel comfortable in this relationship... And I know I can trust him."  
  
Taka bit his lip. "So you don't trust me anymore?"  
  
"Not as much as I did before... Taka I'm sorry I really am but..."  
  
"Don't be sorry Miaka, I know I don't deserve your trust... I'm mad at myself for hurting you that's all." Taka said with a weak smile. "But who's to say that we couldn't go see a movie together or something? Dutch of course, just like regular friends."  
  
Miaka placed her hand on top of Taka's. "I'd love that, how about we go right now and see what's playing?"  
  
Miaka and Taka walked together to the nearest theatre, they walked close but did not hold hands or touch each other at all. Miaka held on to her purse while Taka had his hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets, both knew that the other was not going to make any moves so they each decided to occupy their hands in other ways. They were just in time for the two thirty showing of an action movie neither one had seen, as promised they each paid their own way and made their way into the yet to be darkened room. Miaka was so close to Taka that she could smell is aftershave, the familiar scent of an ocean breeze put Miaka at ease and she relaxed in her chair.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Taka asked Miaka.  
  
"I'm fine." Miaka said.  
  
As they sat together in the darkness Miaka thought of everything but the movie that was playing. She wondered about what was going on in Taka's head, if he really wanted to only be friends with her or if he still wanted more. She thought of Yui's advice and wondered foolishly if she wanted Miaka to dump Taka because she was still upset that Tamahome had rejected her when they were all together in the Universe of the Four Gods. And of course she wondered about what Nuriko was doing and what he would do if Miaka decided to go back to Taka after all.  
  
"Miaka are you okay? You've been chewing on your fingernail for quite a while." Taka whispered.  
  
"I don't care for all the violence that's all, maybe we should have seen something else." Miaka said.  
  
"How about we just leave then?" Taka said getting up and helping Miaka to her feet. "We can go do something else if you'd like."  
  
Without thinking the pair walked to Taka's apartment, a force of habit for each of them. Taka pulled out his key and held the door open for Miaka to go in first and he shut the door behind him. He offered the girl a cold drink and for the longest time the two of them said nothing. Finally it was Taka who spoke up.  
  
"So what do we do from here?"  
  
Miaka looked up and met Taka's eyes. "I thought you said we were just going to be friends."  
  
"I don't want to be friends, I want things to be like old times."  
  
"Taka we can't live in the past."  
  
"Miaka without you I have no future." Taka said going up to the girl and collapsing in her lap. With his hands gripping hers he let out a loud cry. "You are my heart and soul, you are my sun and moon... I'm sorry if it seems like I could go on without you because in fact I don't want to go on if I can't have you."  
  
"Taka..." Miaka's eyes began to well with tears as she gently kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry that we are at this point."  
  
Taka looked up with his wounded eyes, the kiss she had just given him had given him new hope and he returned her kindness with a kiss of his own. This kiss lasted as the pair held each other close. It wasn't that Taka was a creep looking for a second chance and it wasn't that Miaka was an easy pushover, the fact was that each still considered the other as a part of them and their bond was far too much to sever.  
  
They were so involved with each other that they didn't hear the door open or the footsteps that followed. They didn't hear the bags filled with groceries, a meal that was going to be a thoughtful gift from one friend to another. A "sorry that you two aren't together but lets still be friends" kind of meal. A kind gesture that would never happen.  
  
"Sorry for barging in but the door was open and these bags were getting heavy..." Nuriko said as he stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka said taking her arm away from Taka.  
  
Taka was speechless, his eyes focused on the still man in the hallway.  
  
The bottle of wine that was to be the highlight of the meal crashed to the floor... 


	2. Parting

Disclaimer: I do not claim this series or any of these characters as my own, they all belong to their creators, their production companies, yadda yadda yadda so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Sweet Bitterness  
  
by: Shoujo Priestess  
  
Chapter Two - Parting  
  
  
  
"Oh my, that's going to stain. Taka, where do you keep your towels?" Nuriko asked after seeing what he had done. He reached down to pick up the broken pieces of glass and began to place them into one of the other bags. "I need to get this up or else you'll have that spot forever."  
  
"Uh, they're in the hall closet." Taka said looking dazed, not knowing what else to say or do.  
  
"Nuriko this isn't what it looks like." Miaka said running for a towel. "Taka and I were..."  
  
"Miaka that's not what I'm worried about right now." Nuriko said half laughing taking the yellow towel from her and mopping up the scarlet liquid. "Dear me I think your carpet might be ruined after all..."  
  
"Nuriko look at me!"  
  
"Miaka can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
Miaka grabbed Nuriko's arms and made him look her in the eye. "Please just for a second, I want you to listen to me!"  
  
Nuriko smiled and held up the now orange tinted towel. "Sure thing, but it's only going to be harder to clean once it sets in."  
  
Miaka opened her mouth to speak but could say nothing, now that she had Nuriko's attention she was at a loss for the right words. "I want you to know that Taka and I are sorting things out like you wanted, and what you saw was..."  
  
"That was none of my business, I should have knocked." Nuriko said without batting an eye.  
  
"You've got that right." Taka mumbled under his breath.  
  
Miaka looked up at Taka. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, just trying to make conversation." Taka said weakly.  
  
Nuriko heard what Taka had said but decided not to say anything about it. Why should he? Taka had every right to be pissed over everything, and Nuriko knew that he would have probably felt the same way if the tables were turned. But in a way aren't they? No, you only had one date. A single evening does not begin to compare to years no matter how much it meant, to either of you. Nuriko finished mopping up the wine and placed the soiled towel in the sink.  
  
"I think I should leave, it's a bit crowded." He said quietly.  
  
"Nuriko don't be so serious, stay and have dinner with us." Taka said. No matter what the situation and no matter how upset he might have been over the unexpected visit he still considered the man to be one of the best friends he had ever, or would ever, have. He offered his hand. "We'll all go out, my treat."  
  
Nuriko looked at Taka's hand and after a moment accepted it in a less than firm handshake. "Thanks for the offer but I have other things to do." He looked down and frowned at the wine stains on the knees of his pants. "I seem to have made a bigger mess than I thought."  
  
"Oh... Okay then, see you around I guess." Taka said. He had done his part and wasn't going to cry a river if Nuriko declined the offer.  
  
"Guess so, see you two later." Nuriko said smiling at the couple, he did not make eye contact with either one for fear that they could break thru the shell he was constructing to protect himself.  
  
He was halfway down the hall before Miaka finally caught up to him.  
  
"Please stay, it could be fun." Miaka said grabbing his arm.  
  
Nuriko smiled warmly and shook his head. "No, you need time alone with each other, I don't want to be in the way."  
  
"But... I, I'm afraid." Miaka said holding his arm tighter.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"It scares me to think that we've been apart for some time now, but all it took was a single afternoon to..." Miaka broke off, she hung her head shamefully. "Just a few hours to..."  
  
Nuriko put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "You see why I wanted you to talk things out? It could have never worked between us if you were undecided... You know in your heart that you're still in love with him."  
  
"Sometimes I hate myself for being so weak willed." Miaka said, her voice cracking with emotion. "In so many ways I connect with you more than anyone else, like you're a part of me, but with Taka all it took was a single look and I found myself back at his place."  
  
"Don't hate yourself, no one else does." Nuriko said into her head, then he added with a forced smile. "And if anyone says they do send them over to me, I'll beat them up."  
  
Miaka laughed a bit and wiped her eyes with a free hand. "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"We are like we always were, or I could always go back to being your best girlfriend." Nuriko teased with a wink.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Miaka caught the joke and playfully shoved him.  
  
"Well I seem to have no luck with women in this place." Nuriko said, the truth cutting into him like a blade. "And I have a great figure to flaunt..."  
  
"Nuriko don't ever say anything bad about yourself." Miaka said. There was a certain sadness in her voice, like one has at the end of an eventful summer, knowing that you can never relive the moments completely. "I haven't gone back to Taka, and I may not... But I have to find out what I feel. You were right about that, you seem to always be right about these things."  
  
"We have company." Nuriko stated simply seeing Taka standing in the doorway of his apartment. He closed and locked the door behind him before walking towards the pair slowly to make sure that they had finished talking.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Give me a second." Miaka said not turning around.  
  
"Fine, I'll be waiting downstairs." Taka said walking past them and towards the steps.  
  
"You need to get going." Nuriko told Miaka.  
  
"A few more minutes won't hurt."  
  
"Quit stalling, it's not very becoming."  
  
Miaka sighed and gave Nuriko a soft hug. "I'm so glad you're in my life, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Nuriko took the elevator down to the lobby by himself, Miaka had to go back for her jacket and shoes in Taka's apartment. It hurt Nuriko a bit to see that even though the pair had not been together for sometime Miaka still had a key to the apartment, an innocent keepsake perhaps but in Nuriko's eyes it meant that the girl had probably never given up hope completely on reconciliation. What does it matter to you anyway? He thought as the doors opened.  
  
He saw Taka sitting in one of the couches set up for waiting visitors. He motioned for Nuriko to come over to which Nuriko complied, he took a seat in a chair across from him and declined the drink that Taka offered. Taka shrugged and added the contents into his own glass and sat back further and relaxed.  
  
"Where's Miaka?"  
  
"Getting her things."  
  
"Good, I figured a candlelit dinner and a walk would be nice." Taka said taking a sip.  
  
Nuriko shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, that sounds nice."  
  
"She and I are meant to be you know."  
  
"Yes... I know..."  
  
"So don't get any ideas about you two being together." Taka said shaking the ice around in his glass, he looked at Nuriko and smiled. "You can't fight what's meant to be."  
  
Nuriko swallowed hard. "I'm beginning to see that."  
  
"Good, because I still think we're good friends. Hell, after all we've been through we're practically brothers in my book." Taka sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'll overlook anything that I consider an attack against me."  
  
"I've never done anything of the sort..."  
  
"I never said you did, I'm just trying to make polite conversation." Taka smiled.  
  
"I see... I best be on my way, that is, if you've got nothing else to say?" Nuriko asked rising to his feet.  
  
"I'm about done." Taka said still sitting down. "You should come around more often, we could hang out and maybe find someone cute for you."  
  
"I doubt that." Nuriko said sourly leaving the building. What has happened to him? He's nothing like the Tamahome I remember... But then again technically Tamahome doesn't exist anymore right? But... Taka should have at least some of the traits that won Miaka's heart... Nuriko wondered unlocking his car and taking one last look into the lobby of the building before speeding away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miaka walked into the lobby a few minutes later wearing her jacket and shoes, she had taken a few extra minutes to run her fingers thru her hair to make herself appear halfway presentable. She checked her watch and saw that it was only six thirty, but it seemed much later than that, the day had felt like a year in her tired mind. She was oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place and met Taka with a smile.  
  
"Want a drink?" Taka asked holding up a glass.  
  
"No thanks, you'd better watch yourself in that department. I don't want you getting sick." She scolded.  
  
"I'm fine." Taka laughed standing up and slipping on his own coat. It was true that he enjoyed a good drink but he was always careful not to go overboard, especially at this time, he didn't want to give Miaka any reason not to choose him. "How about Italian food?"  
  
"Sounds great to me." Miaka said. Taka started to put his arm around her but she stopped him. "Taka... Let's have a fun evening, let's not mess this up okay?"  
  
Taken a bit aback Taka huffed and once again stuffed his hands into his pockets as they walked towards the small Italian diner four blocks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nuriko did not go straight home. The night was young, he had a full tank of gas, a head full of questions he could not answer, and a lot of time on his hands.  
  
He drove around blindly until he found a small out of the way cafe that appeared to be almost desolate. Figuring that a good meal would do him good, he stopped and walked in to the cramped smokey den that had only about five or six other patrons. He took a seat in a booth and glanced at the menu while waiting for service, pretty soon a young waitress appeared with pad and paper in hand.  
  
"Take your order chief?"  
  
Nuriko furrowed his brow but did not comment. "I'll have the special and a cup of coffee, and a glass of water with lemon." The waitress smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
While waiting Nuriko rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. What a day it had been, and he could hardly wait for the days after. Just when he thought things might actually be improving in his life everything shatters, then again he was used to hardships and probably handled it better than anyone he knew.  
  
At the bar two other customers, two girls, were giggling and staring at Nuriko and then back at a magazine between them. They were probably young teens and both were unaccompanied. Nuriko, who was tired of the giggling, motioned them over to which they followed, carrying the magazine with them.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Well it's just that... We've never seen a celebrity before!" One of the girls said, she appeared to be on a caffeine trip because she never seemed to stand still.  
  
"Celebrity? I'm not..."  
  
"We're just SO psyched to be here next to you!" The other girl said. She was not as hyper as the other girl, but it was obvious that she tried to make herself look older with makeup and short cut clothing.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The hyper girl laid down the magazine and pointed at a picture. "That's you isn't it?"  
  
Nuriko's eyes widened as he saw himself staring back up at him. It was a picture of him when he and a few others had gone down to the beach for a quiet weekend. The picture showed him, Hotohori, and Tasuki playing volleyball, the rest of the picture had been cropped. Nuriko knew this because he had the same exact picture at his house, they had been playing against Kensuke, Chichiri, and Taka... Miaka had taken the picture.  
  
Underneath the picture the caption read: "World famous recording star 'Hotohori' having fun in the sun with model friends."  
  
So I'm a model??? Nuriko held back laughter and looked up at the two girls who were obviously smitten with him. "You two fans of Hotohori?"  
  
"Oh yeah! But we think you and the other guy are super hot too!"  
  
Nuriko smiled at the comment and offered the girls a seat at his booth. They slid in across from him and they began to talk about things that weren't really important, but the conversation was enjoyed by Nuriko, he liked the openness of the girls and their laughter helped him forget about his problems if only for a little while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's on your mind?" Taka asked putting down his fork and looking at his date.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all." Miaka said staring into her pasta. "And I feel a little guilty about cutting class today." Is that all youire feeling guilty about? Is that even a reason little girl?  
  
"Well tomorrow is Saturday so you have plenty of time to catch up right?"  
  
You can catch up but you can't make up what you've done to a perfectly good relationship can you??? Look at you, sitting here when you could be at his place, or any other place for that matter! Miaka nodded and agreed. "I needed a break anyway, one day isn't going to matter."  
  
Taka sipped his wine silently, he knew that deep down Miaka was still fighting an internal battle. He also knew that there was no way he was going to lose, not while he still had breath in his body would he allow himself to ever lose Miaka again. "So you want to go for a walk after this?"  
  
"I don't think I'm up to it." Miaka said pushing her plate away. "I think I'm going to call him tonight and make sure he's okay."  
  
Taka scowled. "Why did you have to bring him up?"  
  
"Because I care about him, he's my friend."  
  
"He wants to be more than that."  
  
"He was there for me when I needed someone."  
  
"I'm here for you too!"  
  
"You were the reason I needed someone!" Miaka said, once again seeing the side of Taka she did not like.  
  
"Damn it Miaka I said I was sorry" Taka almost yelled. "What else do you want me to do???"  
  
"Oh Taka..." Miaka put her head in her hands and sighed. "I just don't know... I'm just not sure about anything anymore..."  
  
"Well, I just don't like the fact that we can't even get thru a meal without you reminding me how I fucked up."  
  
"Language!" Miaka narrowed her eyes, she hated that word with a passion.  
  
"Sorry." Taka sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Look... I think that right now we're too high strung to even be around one another. I think in a way that you want us to blow up at each other."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
Taka took another sip before answering. "I'm not stupid Miaka, you couldn't even look at me a few hours ago, how can I expect you to be like always if you can't even face me?"  
  
"I think I should just go, before we say something hateful." Miaka said with annoyance.  
  
"I'll give you a call in a few days, after you've cooled down." Taka said taking the bill from their waitress. "Your share is going to be $22.50"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're only friends remember?" Taka said sourly placing his share of the money on the table. "I only pay for my dates."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was around ten when Nuriko decided that the two girls were out too late for their own good, as much as he enjoyed their company he knew it was nothing more than a false happiness, pretty soon he would be jolted back into reality.  
  
"Oh come on it's not that late! Tell us more about you guys!" The not so hyper one asked. She was cute Nuriko admitted, her face was like a doll.  
  
"I don't really like to talk about myself." Nuriko said biting into the lemon wedge. "I'm not too interesting."  
  
"We think you are." The other girl said. "And don't worry about the time, my pop's girlfriend is taking us home after she closes up, she owns this place."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on, you've got to have one!"  
  
Nuriko looked down and bit into the second lemon wedge. "No, I don't..."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and clasp their hands together. "We can be your girlfriends if you want!"  
  
"Uh... It's okay, the life of a bachelor suits me fine." Nuriko declined politely. "Besides I'm sure that you each have a long list of boys wanting to go out with you."  
  
"Boys our age aren't fun." The hyper one stuck her tongue out in disgust.  
  
"Give them a few years, they'll learn." Nuriko smiled slipping out of the booth. "I thank you both for a lovely evening, maybe I'll see you around. I'll tell Hotohori about you." He winked.  
  
The two girls fell over at this and cried out in delight. The pretty one held up the magazine, "Could you get him to sign this for me next time you see him?"  
  
Nuriko took the magazine and smiled. "I'l try my best, you two take care."  
  
"W love you Nuriko!!!"They called out in unison.  
  
Nuriko chuckled to himself as he paid the bill and left the cafe. Getting back into his car he stared at the picture and remembered what a great day that had been and how he had not seen Hotohori for the longest time. It was then that he decided to give his old friend a call, he needed to talk to someone and he knew that Hotohori would understand because he too had lost Miaka to Tamahome.  
  
Nuriko smiled as he dialed the number, Hotohori wasn' touring and he knew that he would be at home, the man loved his fans but he loved his privacy even more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long shower Miaka sat down beside her bed clad only in a towel. She sat down beside the phone and called Nuriko's place and was a bit saddened when there was no answer. She hung up and quickly dialed his cel phone and received a busy signal. She hung up and waited a few minutes and dialed the number again only to discover that the phone had been turned off, she couldn'teven put a message on the machine.  
  
" I hurt him so bad..." Miaka sighed as she hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ end chapter two ~*~ 


	3. Night and Day at Hotohori's

Disclaimer: I do not claim this series or any of these characters as my own, they all belong to their creators, their production companies, yadda yadda yadda so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Sweet Bitterness  
  
by: Shoujo Priestess  
  
Chapter Three - Night and Day at Hotohori's  
  
  
  
Hotohori opened the door before Nuriko had a chance to knock. Hotohori's success in the music industry allowed him to live very well, his apartment was the largest in the building and was decorated in the most up to date fashion. Still there was nothing he loved more than visits from his dearest friends.  
  
"I'm so glad you called." Hotohori said pulling Nuriko into a hug.  
  
"I didn't realize how late it was, sorry if I woke you."  
  
"Enough of that, where have you been keeping yourself?" Hotohori asked closing the door behind them and walking into the living room. "I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks."  
  
"We've both been busy and time just slips away before anyone realizes it." Nuriko said looking at the pictures on the wall, they were different from the last time he had visited. "Besides you've been on tour haven't you?"  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Just a little thing across Europe, nothing too fancy." His smile turned to a frown when he saw Nuriko's expression was not a happy one. "What's wrong?"  
  
Nuriko turned to face his friend and grinned painfully. "Lovesick as always, pretty pathetic isn't it?"  
  
"Not at all." Hotohori shook his head. I know exactly what you mean." After a long sigh and an awkward silence Hotohori raised an eyebrow. "It's Miaka isn't it?"  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Yes and no, you keep your feelings pretty well hidden to the common bystander... But I know you far too well to be fooled by that cool demeanor." Hotohori said honestly. "And I... also know what it feels like to be rejected by..."  
  
"I wasn't rejected, it just didn't go as I planned." Nuriko snapped. "I'm sorry, I just am not acting like myself lately."  
  
"It's okay." Hotohori said warmly. "Want to get some sleep and talk about it in the morning?"  
  
"Well I wasn't planning to stay over..." Nuriko said checking his watch and finding out that it was well past two in the morning, he had forgotten how far away Hotohori lived from the city. "But if it's no trouble?"  
  
Hotohori made a face while leading Nuriko into the guest bedroom, he loaned him a pair of pajamas and showed him where the shower was. Deciding that a shower was sounding pretty good Nuriko went into the bathroom and folded his clothes neatly and laid them on the shelf, he frowned at the wine stains he had forgotten about and lamented that the pants were probably ruined.  
  
The hot water that fell upon his body was just what Nuriko had needed, its soothing touch was making him forget about the troubles he felt and it also made him drowsy enough to get a good night's sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he was going to fall asleep standing up if he didn't hurry up and get out. Slipping into the borrowed pajamas Nuriko felt a hundred percent better, in the morning he would get his clothes cleaned and go from there.  
  
Turning off the light and slipping under the sheets Nuriko prayed a silent prayer and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes he was breathing evenly and without dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotohori sat in his bed with the light on, he was reading the article that Nuriko had seen earlier in the evening. Whenever a picture of him was in any type of publication his manager would send it to him, showing how popular he was and how lucrative his career proved to be. Hotohori made a face at the very thought of it. It was true that in his youth that he might have found this information to be somewhat interesting but in his maturity he could care less if everything ended tomorrow, he was at peace with himself and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Nuriko... How you've suffered so..." Hotohori said touching the picture. He remembered their past life together and how much Nuriko had loved him, but he had never returned the feelings, Nuriko eventually took the hint and was content to only be friends. Afterwards when he became fond of Miaka he still kept his distance, because of his respect for Tamahome, allowing another love never to ignite. Even now when he could have anyone he wished Nuriko chose a person that would probably never be able to return the feelings.  
  
Releasing his long brown hair from the confines of a rubber band Hotohori turned out the light and slid underneath his cool satin sheets. He wondered what Nuriko would think if he told him that he had developed a huge crush on him and that he was secretly pleased that perhaps Miaka would remain with Taka forever.  
  
"A little too late I'm afraid." Hotohori said sadly to himself. "I will do like you, I will remain in the shadows and make your happiness my own."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miaka you know that I love you to death," Yui said standing outside the door in the pouring rain. "But did you HAVE to call me over at six-thirty in the morning on a Saturday?!?"  
  
"Sorry, I'll make it up to you, promise!"  
  
"It's going to take a lot of stuff for that." Yui said scowling as she removed her raincoat and ran a hand thru her wet hair that was beginning to curl slightly on the ends.  
  
"I could lend you a hat?" Miaka joked while Yui tried in vain to pull the curls straight.  
  
"Way too early for jokes Miaka..."  
  
"Well I needed your opinion on something and couldn't wait any longer, I've been up since three thinking about it." Miaka said as they walked upstairs to her room. Sure enough there was a nearly empty coffee pot on her desk along with a pink mug with a picture of a cat on it, Yui knew that something difficult was on her friend's mind.  
  
"I'm here for you, tell me everything." Yui said sitting down on the edge of Miaka's neatly made bed. Yui reasoned that either Miaka was getting better about making her bed or that she had not slept in it that night.  
  
"I think I've blown it... With both of them." Miaka said biting her lip. "I tried to choose but I don't want either one to be hurt or mad at the other one."  
  
Yui sighed. "Oh Miaka... What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I know... I'm such a wimp when it comes to things like this."  
  
"I'm just going to ask you this once and then I'm going back to my house and resume my nap." Yui said getting up from the bed and walking directly in front of Miaka so that they were looking into each others eyes. "Who makes you happy? Pretend that your pasts never happened and think only of the present and future, YOUR present and future. Who do you think will be there for you regardless? Once you answer you'll know everything you'll need to."  
  
Miaka thought for a moment but did not respond verbally, she knew that saying it out loud would finalize the decision and someone would ultimately get hurt. Yui saw the decision and her eyes softened as she gave Miaka a hug.  
  
"You don't have to tell me who it is, but just be honest with yourself." She said.  
  
"Thank you Yui, you're my best friend."  
  
"Of course I am, now if you don't mind, I'm off to bed." Yui said as she started towards the door.  
  
"Yui-chan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I were you I'd take the hat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nuriko woke mid morning and for a second had forgotten where he was until he heard Hotohori singing in the shower, it was amazing how the man's voice could project. He rolled out of bed and pulled the covers neatly over the mattress and placed the pillows back how they were before he had fallen dead away. Wanting to get his clothes cleaned before heading home he remained in the borrowed pajamas, he hoped that Hotohori would not mind.  
  
Nuriko debated on whether he should call Miaka or not, he didn't want to seem like he was avoiding her but at the same time he did not want it to seem that he was hanging around waiting for her to call him. In the end he closed his phone and placed it back on the dresser, however this time he kept it on so anyone who called could leave a message. For him it was a happy medium and the most he could do at the moment.  
  
"Finally up sleepyhead?" Was Hotohori's morning greeting when Nuriko walked into the kitchen. Hotohori handed him a cup of coffee. "This will wake you up in no time, it's my own special blend."  
  
"Thanks." Nuriko sipped the coffee and was surprised at how strong and thick it was. "Geez, one sip of this stuff will keep me up for a week!"  
  
"That's what I drink when I'm on the road, when I have to be up all hours. I can't seem to give it up when I'm at home." The man said scratching his hairless chin. "At least I get a lot more accomplished than most people."  
  
"Yeah that happens when your days are twice as long I suppose." Nuriko remarked putting the coffee away and reaching for the carton of orange juice on the counter. "I however like to blink every once and awhile."  
  
"Hmmmmm you've grown bitter my friend." Hotohori said looking at his friend with concern. "Ready to talk about it?"  
  
Nuriko sat down on a tiger striped couch and Hotohori sat beside him. Hotohori listened wide eyed while Nuriko filled him in on everything that had happened, about the date, about Taka's statement, and about the way he felt his life was spinning out of control. "Sometimes I wish that I was never reborn you know?" Nuriko said sadly. "I grew up knowing one thing and then all of a sudden here I am having to learn a whole new set of rules, I have never really fit in either place and I think that's becoming more and more apparent."  
  
"Nuriko..."  
  
"I don't have your musical talent, I don't have Taka's natural ability with people, I'm not smart like Chichiri or Chiriko... I'm just a body without a purpose." Nuriko's eyes welled with tears. "I thought I had found my place with her... I thought that..."  
  
Hotohori scooted closer to Nuriko and put an arm around him. "I think you're special, we all do." He whispered softly as he brushed back Nuriko's bangs. "You have more compassion than anyone I've ever met, you have a natural ability of making people feel safe around you."  
  
"What a bad liar you are..."  
  
"I mean it." Hotohori said pulling him closer, his own emotions and judgements waning. "I dare say that I wish that I could have been more compassionate back then."  
  
"Back then?"  
  
"When you were in my harem, I always thought you were the most lovely, your smile and laughter were far above the rest... But after I learned the truth about you I could never allow myself to feel towards you the way you felt about me." Hotohori said, not believing that his own mouth and thoughts would betray him. "Since I've gotten to know you better, I realize now that it was wrong of me. I think if I had not cared about what others thought we could have been very happy together."  
  
Nuriko smiled, happy that at least someone seemed to care about him. But like Hotohori had stated the night before it was a little too late for anything between them now. He sighed. "So what do you think I should do?"  
  
"You should tell Miaka exactly how you feel, it's the only way." Hotohori said. "As long as your honest with yourself you can be at peace, you deserve that."  
  
"You're right." Nuriko said looking at Hotohori and seeing the kind man who was the person closest to him, he was second only to Miaka but sometimes not even Miaka could compare to what Hotohori meant to Nuriko. He had been the first person Nuriko had ever loved and would always keep a special place in his heart. "I'll go to her this afternoon. Um, you don't suppose I could borrow your washing machine do you?"  
  
"Of course, toss your stuff in there and it'll be good as new."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After she has gotten much needed rest Miaka was up and ready to face the world again. She decided to go for a run, she wanted some fresh air and just felt that the experience would do her a world of good. She opened her drawer and pulled out a white tank top and some blue running shorts, she felt guilty that she hadn't worked out in a while and winced when she discovered that the shorts were a bit snug.  
  
"No more after school stops with Yui!" She joked to herself while lacing up her sneakers and jogging out the door. She was in bright spirits and was planning how to tell her chosen one how she really did feel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh before I forget, here." A fully dressed Nuriko handed Hotohori the magazine he had been given. "Could you sign this? It's for a friend of mine."  
  
"Heh, I really hate to do this but if it's for a friend of yours..." Hotohori mused as he scrawled out his name with a sharpie marker. "I swear I'm just like everyone else, I just sing for my supper."  
  
"And the crowd loves you for it, and so do I." Nuriko winked. "Thanks for everything, and I promise the next visit will come a lot sooner than this one."  
  
"I hope so, it's lonely around here. We need to all get together and do something one of these days." Hotohori sighed and looked around. "What's so great about all of this if you don't have anyone to share it with?"  
  
"It'll happen one day, and if not we could always have another go at it." Nuriko laughed. "I swear if this doesn't work out I'm going back to being a girl, at least then I can be bitchy to people."  
  
Hotohori laughed and pulled Nuriko into another hug. "I'm holding you to that, but seriously I wish you all the best, I hope everything works out." Hotohori gently kissed Nuriko on the forehead before letting him go. "You go and get her."  
  
"On my way." Nuriko said smiling walking towards his car.  
  
  
  
~*~ end chapter three ~*~ 


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not claim this series or any of these characters as my own, they all belong to their creators, their production companies, yadda yadda yadda so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Sweet Bitterness  
  
by: Shoujo Priestess  
  
Chapter Four - Realization  
  
  
  
Taka sat next to a phone that was refusing to ring, he wasn't too surprised about that though because he realized later what a complete jerk he had been the night before.  
  
"I'm too damn cocky for my own good." He griped at himself. "No wonder I get myself into trouble with women."  
  
Still in the back of his mind he wasn't sorry for what he had told Nuriko about him and Miaka, of course he could have thought of a nicer way to say it, but he didn't see any reason to sugar coat the truth. Sometimes the truth hurt, and sometimes the truth hurt people.  
  
Deciding to wait a little while longer before calling Taka went into his bedroom and got ready for a nice long shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miaka was about five miles away from her house by now, when she ran she always lost track of time and the distance she covered. This was one of the secrets of her being able to eat whatever she wanted while remaining so thin, a few of her jogs always burned off the calories. It was not unusual for these treks to last for hours, only the darkness of night or a heavy rain would stop her. It was one of the few ways she could be alone with her thoughts, something she needed to do more than ever these days.  
  
She hummed to herself a pop song she had heard on the radio before leaving, she was in high spirits as she turned a corner and made her way down a slightly busier street. Having to dodge an elderly lady carrying a shopping bag she apologized and kept on her track, refusing to slow down for anything.  
  
She would have been hit by a car if the car's driver had not recognized her.  
  
"Who are you running from?"  
  
"N-Nuriko?" Miaka stopped and stared at the man wide eyed.  
  
"Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Of course." Miaka said opening the passenger door and fastening her seatbelt, her run abandoned. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You pick."  
  
"Can we go back to your place? I could use a shower." Miaka asked looking down at herself, she saw how sweaty she had become during her jog and was embarrassed. "That is, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure thing." Nuriko said turning the car around and heading towards his own place. It had been sheer luck that he ran into Miaka, he was actually on his way to her house and if she had not been there he had even debated on going to Taka's apartment to see if she was there. Not that he would have considered barging in like last time, he was just curious if the girl had taken him back for good. He was glad that he did not have to go either place, like fate already had their meeting planned.  
  
They rode in silence, Nuriko drove a bit faster than usual and Miaka did not know what to say so she stared out the window, the journey was not too long and pretty soon they arrived. Nuriko had to find his key which had dropped under his seat and then by habit he ran to the other side of the car to open Miaka's door for her. She politely thanked him and they took the elevator to the fifth floor.  
  
"Go on and take your shower, I'm going to fix myself something to eat." Nuriko said once they were inside. "You want anything?"  
  
"Whatever you have would be great." Miaka said disappearing into his room. "I won't be long."  
  
Nuriko looked in the refrigerator and pulled out some sliced oranges along with grapes, apples, and a cantaloupe to began construction on a fruit salad. When he was finished and Miaka was not out yet he went into the laundry room and finally was able to change out of the white shirt and khakis, he felt 'the uniform' as he called it needed to be retired for a while. He found a pair of grey sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt that was to his liking and put them on, glad to be surrounded by soft cotton instead of stiff, itchy material, the fabric detergent Hotohori had used did not agree with Nuriko's sensitive skin.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen he helped himself to a portion of the salad and sat down on the couch to eat, his last meal had been the night before so he ate with great hunger. A few minutes later Miaka appeared wearing one of Nuriko's shirts and a pair of ragged jean shorts that Nuriko thought he had thrown out (they had holes in certain areas and could not be worn out in public) He couldnÕt help but crack a smile and she looked at him almost apologetically.  
  
"I wanted something clean to wear."  
  
"It's fine, but I do have better clothes than that."  
  
"But these are so comfy." Miaka giggled walking into the kitchen and putting the remainder of the fruit salad into another bowl. Like Nuriko, she sat down on the couch and began to eat.  
  
She was back to her old self as far as Nuriko could tell, she did not seem depressed or distressed in the least. This made him happy and it also made it easier for him to open up to her. "I hope you don't think I was trying to avoid you." He finally said, more into his bowl than at the girl. "I just wanted you to have all the time you needed to sort things out."  
  
Miaka, who had finished her meal before Nuriko, placed her bowl on the coffee table and looked at him. "I wanted to call you last night but you turned your phone off, and you were not here so I didn't know how else to get in contact with you."  
  
"I went to Hotohori's last night, by the time I got there I wasn't in the mood for phone calls."  
  
"You went all the way out there?"  
  
"Yep, you should go out there sometime. He might have millions of fans but his place is always empty."  
  
"Yeah..." Miaka said softly. "So what did you talk about?"  
  
"You of course. We decided that I should take my own advise and tell you exactly how I feel." Nuriko took a deep breath, it sounded good in his mind but to actually come out and say it was a different matter altogether. "No secrets between us, ever."  
  
Miaka bit her lip and looked down. "Yeah, I was wanting to do that too, that's why I was trying to call you..." She began to speak more but Nuriko cut her off.  
  
"You mean a lot to me, Miaka... So much in fact that I don't know what I would do if you were not here beside me." Nuriko said looking down at his bare feet then back up to Miaka who did not make an attempt to speak. "And I think you ought to know that I would do anything for you, I value your happiness more than my own. When I saw how distressed you were yesterday it nearly killed me, I wanted to hold on to you forever and make you forget about everything else in the world but... But I knew that I could not change your feelings about me or about him."  
  
"Nuriko..." Miaka was sincerely touched, her heart fluttering with the kind words spoken to her. Words from the heart that were more precious to her than anything with form. "I'm flattered."  
  
"If you choose Taka then I... I will be forced to love you at a distance. No matter who you choose my love for you shall remain the same, I don't know anything that could change my mind." Nuriko said looking back down at his feet, in a way he was glad that he had finally confessed but on the other side of the coin this meant that things could get weird between them.  
  
Miaka sat cross legged on the couch in stunned silence, the words Nuriko had spoken had struck her deeply. They were words that she too felt about him, she knew that she loved him but it was hard for her to say the words back. She said said she loved Tamahome, and then Taka, she had meant it at the time but now that love was probably gone for good. She couldn't just jump into another relationship, or so she thought. So many new feeling flooded her young mind, so many directions this night could go, it made her a bit light headed to think about it.  
  
"Nuriko, my precious Nuriko." She said smiling, her eyes shiny with happy tears. She touched his hands and squeezed them gently. "You're too good of a person, do you know that?"  
  
He smiled and understood what was going thru Miaka's mind, and the fact that she had not jumped up and announced her rekindled love with Taka was enough for his to know that he still had a chance with her. Nuriko got up from the couch and motioned for Miaka to remain seated while he went into his room, he came back a few seconds later with a soft multicolored quilt. Nuriko had seen it in an antiques shop a few months earlier and had fallen in love with it, the colors were faded and told a story thru years of construction.  
  
"You want to watch a little television?" He asked sitting back down and grabbing the remote. "Should be something good on one of these channels."  
  
Miaka smiled and grabbed the TV guide resting on the coffee table, they decided to watch the movie classics channel because they both agreed the best movies ever made were in black and white. Miaka lost no time in snuggling up close to Nuriko who wrapped the quilt around both of them. Nuriko sighed contentedly, he liked the feeling of the girl's soft body next to his and he couldn't help but smile widely when she let out a small contented sigh of her own. In the dark with the person he treasured most, Nuriko couldn't ask for a more pleasant afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hongo residence?"  
  
"Yui?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"This is Taka, you gotta minute?"  
  
Yui sighed and made a face before answering. "Sure, you want to come over or do you want to talk on the phone?"  
  
"I can come over? I'm calling from the booth around the corner."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave the door unlocked. Come on up." She said before hanging up the phone. She looked at Tetsuya and Kensuke who were sitting on the floor infront of the PSX2, they were in the middle of a fierce battle.  
  
"Trouble sweetie?" Tetsuya asked.  
  
"I just want to know why I'M always the one who has to play love councilor between my friends." Yui said holding up her hands in a shrugging motion. "I mean, damn, at least I should get paid or something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taka arrived a minute later and was greeted by Yui and the others who were now sitting around the table, Tetsuya offered Kensuke and Taka each a beer and they eagerly accepted. Yui, who hated the taste of beer, made a face before selecting a soda from the mini fridge.  
  
"So how does the twisted tale of Miaka and Taka pan out this week?" Kensuke asked. He was in a difficult situation in this matter, he was Miaka's older brother and defender but Taka was one of his good buddies. Still being in this situation allowed him to make such statements and not get his rear end kicked.  
  
Taka looked at Kensuke but didn't say anything, he turned to Yui and asked if they could go somewhere in private. Yui nodded and the pair went into her bedroom while Kensuke and Tetsuya resumed their battle.  
  
"Man, if I had known it was that bad I wouldn't have said anything." Kensuke said.  
  
"He knows you don't mean anything by it, besides, Yui can handle this. My girl's smart!" Tetsuya said with a dopey grin, the man was head over heels in love with the girl and sometimes he would spout off corny lines.  
  
Kensuke chuckled and took Tetsuya's moment of weakness to his advantage, he put Tetsuya's character at the lowest possible strength while beefing his own character to the maximum strength. "Hey Tetsuya, care to make a friendly wager on the next bout?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"2000 yen?"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much to Yui's dismay Taka flopped down on her neatly made bed, she started to say something but knew that deep down he was not in his right state of mind at the moment and had not meant any harm by it. She sat down in her chair next to the computer and propped her legs on the bed.  
  
"Let me say right now that I'm only a mediator, I'm not going to take sides." Yui said with her arms crossed. "I don't want to screw up my friendships with either one of you."  
  
"That's fair." Taka said still lying on the bed. After a moment he sighed, "Yui... How do I get her back?"  
  
"Back?"  
  
"I know she's asked your opinion on this before and I don't want to know what you told her but... I just want to know if she was in as much pain then as I am now."  
  
"Yes," Yui admitted. "She was nearly in tears and at times she nearly had me in tears as well. But to answer your question..." Yui paused, did she even have an answer for him?  
  
"I know she's probably over there right now, and I don't even want to know what she's doing... What he's doing... It just pisses me off that they could betray me like this!" Taka said banging his fists on the bed.  
  
"Please don't do that..." Yui said dryly. "And in my eyes, Taka, there has been no betrayal. You two broke up, correct?"  
  
"It was her idea..."  
  
"But did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you never made up did you?"  
  
".....No."  
  
"Well then I don't see anything wrong with it." Yui finally admitted. She hated to make him face reality in such a harsh way but there was no other solution. "Taka, you've got to understand that in this world things like destiny and fate are not really all that important. I dare say that those things do not even exist here, people fall in and out of love all the time. It's how the world works."  
  
Taka sat up on the bed and glared at Yui, in his mind this one was now also betraying him. "Well then fuck this world and fuck all those who live like that." He said getting up off the bed and walking dangerously close to Yui, for a minute she had no idea what was about to happen. "And I'll tell you something else, I WILL have her back. You tell her that next time you see her, I will bring fate and destiny into this world if I have to."  
  
"Taka please..."  
  
"Silence!" He cried storming out of the room and out of the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside a thunderstorm began to erupt.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ end chapter four ~*~ 


	5. Saturday Night Activities

Disclaimer: I do not claim this series or any of these characters as my own, they all belong to their creators, their production companies, yadda yadda yadda so donÕt sue me.  
  
BTW: I sincerely apologize for the quotes in the next few chapters, I am using a Mac at the moment and things are not like I expected. Anyway please enjoy!  
  
  
Sweet Bitterness  
Chapter Five - Saturday Night Activities  
  
by: Shoujo Priestess  
  
  
ÒYou dirty cheater I see whatÕs going on!Ó  
  
ÒHehehehehehehehe do I still get paid?Ó  
  
ÒSure, with a kick to the head!Ó  
  
Yui walked out of her room, a bit dazed, and saw that Tetsuya and Kensuke were in the middle of a bitter fight to the death, or perhaps it was just a misunderstanding between two video game otakus. In any case she was not in the mood to witness such behavior.  
  
ÒDid you boys happen to see where Taka went?Ó She asked sadly.  
  
ÒUh, no we were... occupied...Ó Kensuke said smoothing out his hair and turning off the game. ÒDid something happen?Ó  
  
ÒYeah, I just told him how things were and then he stormed out of here *sigh* I did not want to get his hopes up about anything, I mean, I had to be honest with him, it tore me up to do it but...Ó  
  
Tetsuya slipped on his glasses which had fallen off during the scuffle and put a reassuring arm around his girlfriend. ÒYou did good, that's why people turn to you whenever they have a crisis, heÕll come around after cooling off.Ó  
  
ÒYeah Yui you did only what you felt was right.Ó Kensuke agreed. ÒTell you what, IÕll call him up tomorrow and take him to a ball game or something, then have a talk with him myself.Ó In a way, besides being a friend, Kensuke had assumed the big brother role with Taka and always looked out for him even when if he felt the man was in the wrong.  
  
ÒThanks Kensuke, that makes me feel better.Ó Yui said.   
  
ÒYeah well, IÕm heading back.Ó Kensuke said picking up his keys, he and Tetsuya shared an apartment near the college they both attended. ÒSee you guys later.Ó  
  
Tetsuya kissed Yui and smiled. ÒDonÕt worry so much about it, things will work out between everyone.Ó  
  
ÒI just have this bad feeling,Ó Yui said holding Tetsuya in a hug. ÒIÕve never seen Taka so angry, it just saddened me so much because I know that he feels so much pain and...Ó  
  
Tetsuya put a finger up to YuiÕs lips to silence her. ÒThings will work out, give it time and you will see that everything will be as it should.Ó  
  
Ò*sigh* Maybe youÕre right.Ó Yui smiled reaching up for a second kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the end of the third consecutive movie they had watched NurikoÕs legs felt as if they had been welded into their position, staying still for six hours was not a wise thing to do. Miaka sat up and allowed the man to get up and walk around to get the feeling back, as he grumbled to himself Miaka laughed in spite of herself, it was just too cute seeing Nuriko try to keep an aura about him while walking like a duck with two left feet.  
  
ÒAnd just whatÕs so funny?Ó He scoffed.  
  
ÒYou are.Ó Miaka said wrapping herself in the quilt.  
  
ÒWell I sure am glad my suffering is so amusing to you.Ó  
  
Miaka burst into another fit of giggles as Nuriko finally got the feeling back and collapsed into the leather chair that was across from the couch. First he stretched out, then he stuck out his tongue at Miaka. ÒStay away from me!Ó  
  
Of course this simple statement was MiakaÕs cue to disobey. She stood up and tied the quilt around her neck like a cape, she assumed the role of the villain, and then ran around the chair a few times before jumping on top of Nuriko and taking secret pleasure in the fact that he seemed genuinely surprised at her action. She smiled. ÒYouÕre so cute when you get annoyed.Ó  
  
ÒIÕm not annoyed, IÕm in pain! Did you eat bricks this morning?Ó Nuriko asked to which Miaka responded by punching him in the arm. He punched her back and for a few minutes they acted like four year olds in a playful squabble, soon however they settled down, content. He smiled and put his arms around her waist. ÒThis is nice, just being like this.Ó He said warmly.  
  
Miaka put her hands on NurikoÕs face and nodded. ÒI havenÕt been this happy in a long time, I feel like IÕm finally at peace. I want to thank you.Ó  
  
Nuriko took MiakaÕs hand in his own and brought it to his lips, he kissed it softly and looked at the girl with his warm eyes. ÒYou make me happy too.Ó It was such a simple statement but it meant a lot to him, perhaps if he had thought longer about it he could have made a more poetic statement, but at that moment it was enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ÒBack!Ó Tetsuya called walking into the apartment. He slipped off his shoes and went to see what Kensuke was up to, he found his friend in front of the computer writing an email. ÒAnything smutty?Ó He joked.  
  
ÒYep, mine always are.Ó Kensuke joked back. ÒActually, this is to the others. Thought that they should know about the situation and to be on the lookout for Taka.Ó  
  
ÒWhat do you mean by lookout?Ó  
  
ÒI went by his apartment tonight and he wasnÕt there. I asked the doorman if he had come by and he said that Taka stormed in and then out about ten minutes later carrying a backpack... Very strange if you ask me, I think that maybe he will go and hang out with one of the other guys for a few days.Ó  
  
ÒBut why leave his place?Ó  
  
Kensuke turned around in his chair and sighed. ÒHe told me that he was going to ask Miaka to move in with him once they had made up, but regardless of that, there are plenty of memories in that place already.Ó  
  
ÒI guess so...Ó Tetsuya said looking thoughtful for a moment. ÒSo who do YOU think is right?Ó  
  
ÒThis is between my sister and him, I just want it to be done with. Whatever the result.Ó  
  
ÒWell, Yui and I seem to think that he needs to just move on.Ó  
  
ÒReally?Ó  
  
ÒThe guy cheated on your sister! Are you telling me youÕre okay with his one night stand with some girl that was here on vacation?Ó Tetsuya asked, shocked that Kensuke did not seem to have much input on the situation.  
  
ÒYeah well I see your point, but doesnÕt everyone deserve a second chance?Ó Kensuke asked softly turning back around and sending the letter. ÒBut if my sister is happy in the arms of another who am I to protest?Ó  
  
Tetsuya sighed. ÒAnd to think this evening started out so good.Ó  
  
ÒWant to play Battle Fighter 7 Turbo again?Ó  
  
ÒSure, but if I catch you cheating again IÕll break a bottle over your head!Ó  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ÒShit! Ya beat me AGAIN!Ó Was the statement of the evening as Tasuki threw down his cards and forked over the last of his chips. ÒHow is it that a damn kid can beat me?!?Ó  
  
ÒTasuki itÕs only a matter luck, skill does not play that big of a role.Ó Chiriko said taking the newly won chips and stacking them neatly in rows. ÒAre you mad?Ó  
  
ÒI ainÕt mad, I just canÕt believe how good you are! We ought to go to Vegas and rack up!Ó  
  
ÒTasuki-san! IÕm too young to get into a casino.Ó Chiriko reminded him.  
  
ÒWeÕll get Chichiri to put a spell on ya, give ya a moustache and some height, make a man outta ya!Ó  
  
ÒHow about keeping Chichiri out of this, no da?Ó Chichiri said dealing out a fresh hand. ÒAre any of you guys going to play this next round?Ó  
  
ÒIÕm on my way to bed, IÕve about had it.Ó Mitsukake said fixing himself a cup of tea to take to his bedroom. ÒChiriko, please get to bed at a decent hour.Ó  
  
ÒRight right.Ó Chiriko said waving a hand towards the tall doctor. ÒWhatever you say.Ó  
  
ÒWell how about you, Nakago? Want to play, no da?Ó  
  
ÒForget it, the little one counts cards.Ó Was NakagoÕs reply from the couch. He was watching a show about HistoryÕs greatest dictators and was getting into it. ÒBesides IÕm busted.Ó  
  
ÒWell I guess thatÕs it for the evening, no da.Ó Chichiri said beginning to clean up. ÒNot much of a game with only two people, looks like you won Chiriko.Ó  
  
ÒGreat! Now I can buy that microscope IÕve had my eye on!Ó  
  
ÒDamn kid, why donÕt you spend the dough on good stuff? Like how about loaning me a few bills so I can get some nice sake next time I go to the market?Ó Tasuki asked throwing an arm around the boy. ÒIÕll give ya a sip if you want.Ó  
  
Nakago looked up from the couch and smirked. ÒWhat about the sake you have under your bed?Ó  
  
ÒShut up Nakago...Ó Tasuki said through a forced smile. ÒIt wasnÕt like I wouldnÕt share it with everyone!Ó  
  
ÒNever a quiet moment here is there?Ó Chichiri winked to Chiriko, Chiriko nodded in agreement and slipped off to his bedroom with the money before Tasuki could notice.  
  
It was an unlikely roommate situation. When they had first arrived in the city Mitsukake, being a fully trained doctor and capable of payments, found himself renting a spacious three bedroom apartment. Soon after Chichiri and Chiriko moved into the other two rooms, Chichiri paying half the rent thanks to his job as a Yoga instructor and part time fortune teller and since Chiriko was a full time student he lived rent free. About two months later Tasuki and Nakago showed up, both not having a place to stay so the others graciously took them in. Chiriko moved into ChichiriÕs room and Nakago and Tasuki took the third bedroom, under the condition that both find jobs and contribute to the rent.   
  
Time in the city had mellowed most of the men out. Mitsukake, who had always been quiet, was more vocal and had allowed his hair to grow out just a bit, his bangs shaggy across his forehead. He acted like a father towards Chiriko who had shot up a good six inches and was now in the middle of adolescence. Under MitsukakeÕs care the boy continued his studies and was enrolled in college level courses. Chiriko had decided to become a doctor, like his mentor.  
  
Chichiri was almost the same aside from the fact that he had traded in his traditional black Chinese shoes for worn Birkenstocks and that he now repressed his magic usage. He could still perform most of the spells he knew but for the sake of a normal life he preferred not to. He was well respected at work and at home was still the mediator between squabbles, sometimes on weekends he would go to the beach alone and fish, still his favorite past time.  
  
Time had even changed Nakago and Tasuki, an unlikely friendship that oddly worked. In a way, Nakago had taken TamahomeÕs place when it came to setting Tasuki off and Tasuki always found great humor in playing jokes on the blond man. The pair even worked together at a fast food restaurant a few blocks away, Nakago was of course the manager and, if Tasuki had done anything to annoy him that day, made sure that there was extra work for his fanged friend. Scrubbing the toilets was a assignment he particularly enjoyed handing out.  
  
Since it was late none of them expected the knock on the door, the pizzas had been delivered hours ago and no one had invited anyone to stay the night. Nakago, being closest to the door, got up to open it and found Taka on the other side.  
  
ÒWhat are you doing here?Ó Nakago asked.  
  
ÒI should ask you the same question.Ó Taka answered, his eyes not believing what he saw.  
  
ÒCome on in,Ó Nakago said stepping aside. ÒEveryoneÕs inside. You should have called, we would have made you dinner.Ó  
  
Taka shook his head not knowing if Nakago was being cute or serious and walked into the kitchen. ÒHey guys, long time no see.Ó He said with a smile.  
  
ÒTaka-baby!Ó Tasuki leapt up from the table and gave his old friend a noogie. ÒLong time no see!Ó  
  
ÒOw man take it easy!Ó Taka said punching Tasuki in the ribs. ÒI use my head for thinking, unlike some people!Ó  
  
ÒHehehehehehehe same old Taka!Ó   
  
ÒWant anything to drink, no da?Ó  
  
ÒI could sure use a cup of coffee, actually how about we go down to the place across the street? IÕll buy.Ó Taka asked looking at his friends.  
  
ÒBest thing IÕve heard all night!Ó Tasuki said grabbing his coat. ÒMitsy and the kid are already asleep so IÕll take their share.Ó  
  
ÒArenÕt you coming?Ó Taka asked Nakago who was sitting back on the couch.  
  
ÒYou WANT me to come?Ó  
  
Taka grinned, the night was finally looking up. ÒEverythingÕs under the bridge so how about it?Ó  
  
ÒWhy not?Ó Nakago reasoned. ÒLet me get my jacket.Ó  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Taka and the others were out getting coffee Miaka was getting ready to leave NurikoÕs apartment, she had hardly been at home during the last few days and the pile of unfinished homework was calling to her. She decided to be a good girl and spend her Sunday catching up so that her teachers would not deem her a complete academic failure. It wasnÕt that Miaka was not a good student, she just was distracted too easily.  
  
Still wearing NurikoÕs clothes she carried her own in a brown paper bag under her arm, she wanted to somehow keep the man with her even when they were parted. Nuriko walked her to the door and leaned on it while they tried to say goodbye to each other. He was holding her hands in his and smiling, finally the smiles were coming to him more often and to him were more meaningful now that he knew the girl felt the same way.  
  
ÒI wish I didnÕt have to go.Ó Miaka said softly, almost in a pleading whisper.  
  
More than anything Nuriko wanted to tell her it was okay for her to stay the night, every night for that matter, but knew that the girl had responsibilities. ÒIÕll be thinking about you, and about the next time we can be together.Ó   
  
ÒWhen is?Ó  
  
ÒWhenever you want, my door is always open for you.Ó   
  
Miaka gave Nuriko a kiss on the cheek and then another soft one on the lips. Nuriko responded to the kiss and held the girl a bit closer. Afterwards he couldnÕt help that his grin grew a bit haphazard, the unexpected emotional showing had left him helpless to his facial response. Miaka smiled and left the apartment, neither one said goodbye because that was a word that they never wanted to say to one another ever again.  
  
After she was gone Nuriko walked over to the window and watched as Miaka got into a taxi and left towards her home, he looked to the sky that had no stars because of the clouds. It was okay, there were stars in his eyes so he didnÕt need the ones in the sky. In the distance thunder rumbled and Nuriko closed his eyes, the storm would lull him to sleep nicely.  
  
  
~*~ end chapter five ~*~ 


	6. Cool Down and Warmup

Disclaimer: I do not claim this series or any of these characters as my own, they all belong to their creators, their production companies, yadda yadda yadda so donÕt sue me.  
  
BTW: I sincerely apologize for the quotes in the next few chapters, I am using a Mac at the moment and things are not like I expected. Anyway please enjoy!  
  
  
Sweet Bitterness  
Chapter Six - Cool Down & Warmup  
  
by: Shoujo Priestess  
  
  
  
ÒMiaka is that you?Ó  
  
ÒYes mother.Ó Miaka peeking into her motherÕs bedroom. ÒSorry, did I wake you?Ó  
  
ÒNo, but next time youÕre going to be so late call okay?Ó MiakaÕs mother said looking up from the magazine she had been reading. ÒAnother hour and I would have begun to worry.Ó  
  
ÒSure thing, good night.Ó Miaka blew her mother a kiss and put her dirty clothes in the washing machine before bounding upstairs towards her room.  
  
She closed the door and stared at her desk which was littered with study guides and books. There was no way to get around it and that made it even more depressing.  
  
ÒOh well, I had a good time today so...Ó Miaka said picking up a pencil and getting an early start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taka, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Nakago were sitting around a round table each on their second cup of coffee. There was no doom and gloom in the conversation this evening, instead to group caught up on old times and talked about what they were up to now. There would be time for serious talk later.  
  
ÒSo whatÕs in the secret sauce?Ó Taka asked Tasuki nudging him in the ribs.  
  
ÒWell itÕs mustard, mayo, and...Ó Tasuki began to recite the recipe but Nakago stopped him.  
  
ÒI think I know who will be cleaning out the grease traps this week... Without gloves.Ó Nakago smirked putting his cup to his lips. ÒIf you go any further in that statement, that is.Ó  
  
ÒWhy ya dirty bastard, you did that on purpose!Ó Tasuki grimaced at Taka.  
  
ÒHey whatÕs a visit without getting my buddy riled up?Ó Taka said picturing a soiled Tasuki cursing as he cleaned.  
  
ÒTaka and Tasuki, always the same friendly bickering with those two, no da.Ó Chichiri said glancing at his watch. ÒWhoa, itÕs getting late, theyÕll throw us out, no da.Ó  
  
ÒSo... Can I crash with you guys for a few days? IÕll take the couch or the floor or wherever.Ó Taka asked holding up his backpack which he had forgotten to leave behind.  
  
ÒOf course you can, no da. The more the merrier it seems.Ó Chichiri said smiling, happy that they were going to have a long visit with their old friend. ÒThe couch is very comfortable, no da.Ó  
  
ÒSounds great, hope that I wonÕt be in the way.Ó  
  
ÒOf course not Taka, glad to have you.Ó Nakago said in his typical tone, however Taka knew that he meant it. Taka smiled, glad for once that everything seemed to be going the way it should.  
  
Before going to sleep that night Taka pulled the covers up to his shoulders and swore that this trip would be good for him, taking his mind off of his problems for a few days was probably all that he needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nuriko called Hotohori to give him the good news, he was about to burst and wanted to share it with someone who would be happy for him. On the third ring Hotohori picked up the phone, he had been sleeping. Nuriko looked at the clock and realized just how late it was.  
  
ÒYeah? This is Hotohori...Ó  
  
ÒOh I woke you didnÕt I?Ó  
  
ÒNuriko? Yeah you did but donÕt worry about it, whatÕs up?Ó  
  
ÒWell, I just had to tell someone... I think everything is going to work out. Miaka just left here and I think she feels the same way I do.Ó  
  
ÒYou think?Ó  
  
ÒWell, we are taking it slow. I mean, with Taka not taking it too well we donÕt want to shove it in his face or anything. Besides I donÕt want to rush into anything.Ó  
  
There was a pause. ÒThatÕs a good idea. IÕm happy for you, Nuriko.Ó  
  
ÒThanks, so when are you coming to visit me?Ó Nuriko asked, finally remembering how Hotohori had revealed his feelings and now feeling guilty that he was practically gloating over his new romance. ÒYouÕve never seen my new place.Ó  
  
Another pause as Hotohori looked at his date book and frowned at the results, there were so many appointments. ÒWell IÕve got rehearsals all this week, but maybe IÕll drop by on Friday evening?Ó  
  
ÒThatÕd be great, IÕll be expecting you then.Ó Nuriko said. ÒHotohori?Ó  
  
ÒYeah?Ó  
  
ÒThanks for being my friend.Ó   
  
ÒAnytime, see you on Friday.Ó  
  
ÒGet some sleep, you sound dead.Ó   
  
ÒSure, talk to you later.Ó  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taka woke up early the next morning, always having to get up early for classes he was never able to sleep in even on the weekends. He walked into the kitchen clad only in pajama bottoms and looked inside the fridge for something to fix for breakfast. Finding eggs and bacon he decided to be a good guy and fix a meal for everyone. He cracked open a dozen eggs and began to make a giant omelette, he was a pretty good cook and added flair to his meal by putting in a bit of hot pepper. The smell began to draft thru the apartment and pretty soon Chiriko walked into the kitchen, his stomach leading the way.  
  
ÒTaka? When did you get here?Ó He asked wide eyed, he was a young man now but in many ways he still was like a boy.  
  
ÒLast night, after you went to bed.Ó Taka said turning around. ÒBoy youÕve sure grown up since the last time I saw you!Ó  
  
Chiriko chuckled and took an apple out of the fruit bowl. ÒAbout time too, but now I sound like a rooster when I talk.Ó  
  
Taka laughed and ruffled the boyÕs hair. ÒI know what you mean, we all went through it.Ó  
  
ÒUm, can we eat now? Mitsukake will be out in a sec and the others will sleep until noon since itÕs Sunday.Ó  
  
ÒSure I guess, this wonÕt taste good cold.Ó  
  
ÒNot to worry, it wonÕt go to waste.Ó Chiriko said piling up his plate.  
  
Mitsukake came in a few minutes later and was fully dressed and clean shaven, he shook TakaÕs hand and thanked him for preparing breakfast. He also told Taka he could stay as long as he wanted.  
  
ÒThanks, but IÕll be here for a couple of days more probably.Ó Taka said thru a bite of egg.  
  
ÒWhatÕs the special occasion?Ó Mitsukake asked taking a sip of coffee.  
  
ÒNothing really, just wanted to get away from everything for a while.Ó   
  
ÒWell weÕll all go out tonight and do something, but right now I have to go to the office.Ó Mitsukake said getting up and placing his dish in the sink.  
  
ÒYou have to go in today?Ó Chiriko asked turning around.  
  
ÒIÕm covering for Doctor Nelson.Ó Mitsukake said. ÒAnd if I work today IÕm off tomorrow.Ó  
  
ÒSee you later.Ó Taka waved as Mitsukake left. ÒHe works hard doesnÕt he?Ó  
  
ÒAs always, but he takes more time for himself so thatÕs good.Ó Chiriko said helping himself to another helping of egg.  
  
ÒThatÕs good.Ó  
  
ÒHowÕs everyone? Miaka doing okay with her studies?Ó Chiriko asked. Many a night had Miaka and Chiriko gotten together to do homework, Chiriko loved the advanced work and Miaka loved that Chiriko usually knew shortcuts to algebra problems.  
  
ÒFine, I guess.Ó Taka said evenly. He did not want to let the others know about his situation, at least not yet.  
  
ÒGood. Tell her that I have a book she needs to borrow, itÕs about getting into top colleges.Ó Chiriko said. ÒOr maybe IÕll give it to you to give to her.Ó  
  
ÒYeah, IÕll do that.Ó Taka said.   
  
Chiriko smiled and finished the rest of his breakfast, if he thought that anything sounded a bit out of the ordinary he was not saying. ÒHey Taka, do you think you could make me another omelette?Ó  
  
ÒSure, another Taka original coming up.Ó   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miaka was pleased with herself, it was only one in the afternoon but she was already finished with her homework. For some reason she was fueled with a new desire in everything, she had actually enjoyed doing her homework even though it meant that she was missing a beautiful sunny day outside. It was worth it now because she had the rest of the afternoon free to do whatever she wished.  
  
ÒMiaka, YuiÕs here.Ó MiakaÕs mother called from downstairs.  
  
ÒIÕll be right down.Ó Miaka called back placing her books in her satchel and heading downstairs. Yui was waiting for her in the living room, sitting on the couch and smiling. ÒYui-chan what a pleasant surprise!Ó  
  
ÒHi Miaka, you want to do something this afternoon?Ó Yui asked.   
  
Miaka smiled. ÒSure, letÕs go to the arcade, or maybe a movie!Ó  
  
ÒAbout time we had a girlÕs night out huh?Ó Yui said as she and Miaka rode the bus to one of the larger movie theatres in the city, the only one that had the movie with the hot French actor that they both adored.   
  
ÒWhereÕs Tetsuya?Ó Miaka teased. ÒShouldnÕt he be heartbroken that youÕre not with him?Ó  
  
Yui made a face. ÒHe and that brother of yours felt like they HAD to attend one of their college protests, I donÕt even know what this one is about... Anyway heÕs a big boy and can handle himself without me. Besides, I wanted to come see you and make sure you were okay.Ó  
  
ÒWhy wouldnÕt I be okay?Ó  
  
ÒBecause the last time I saw you it was clear that you were going thru some tough times. I have to know that my best friend is okay.Ó Yui grinned. On the outside the girl was all together, but on the inside she still was not sure if she was going to tell Miaka about how Taka had stormed out of her house the night before.  
  
Miaka nodded her head and knew what her friend was getting to. ÒAbout all of that... I know where I stand and IÕm pleased with the choices IÕve made. IÕve decided to stay with Nuriko.Ó  
  
ÒI know...Ó Yui said softly.   
  
ÒHow did you know?Ó Miaka raised an eyebrow.  
  
ÒOh look weÕre at our stop.Ó Yui said pointing to the theatre.  
  
The girls got off of the bus and found a place in line. Once again Miaka asked how Yui knew about her decision and the girl informed her friend on how Taka had come over and then left after Yui had given him the news.  
  
ÒOh Yui IÕm sorry that you had to do that.Ó Miaka said. ÒAnd donÕt think that he was mad at you when he was yelling.Ó  
  
ÒI know he was just mad and needed to vent. Please, IÕm not one to say anything about a bad temper, IÕd never hold that against him.Ó Yui said as they approached the front of the line. ÒBut I still think the two of you need closure, you are moving on and he needs to.Ó  
  
ÒI agree.Ó  
  
ÒGood, and now I must inform you that IÕm going out of the councilor business.Ó Yui chuckled. ÒAll of this drama has made my head hurt, thatÕs why I wanted to come to this movie, nothing but glorious eye candy for two hours.Ó  
  
ÒYes yes yes.Ó Miaka agreed.  
  
ÒAnd youÕre going to pay for my ticket.Ó  
  
ÒYui-chan!Ó  
  
ÒHey consider it my bill for all of our sessions.Ó Yui laughed grabbing her ticket.  
  
ÒI swear...Ó Miaka grumbled good naturedley handing the ticket seller three folded bills.  
  
After the movie Yui and Miaka walked from the darkness of the theatre into the fading light of the outside, the movie had been kind of predictable but since the main actors had been extremely good looking neither girl minded. Yui, who felt guilty about sticking Miaka with the bill of two tickets, invited her friend to a cup of coffee. As they sat in a cafe Miaka smiled thoughtfully at her cup of coffee.  
  
ÒWhat is it?Ó Yui asked.  
  
ÒNothing, I just feel like IÕm in a permanent good mood.Ó Miaka giggled.  
  
ÒMan youÕre weird.Ó Yui said shaking her head.  
  
Miaka checked her watch. ÒI guess we ought to get going, I still have to wash my uniform for tomorrow.Ó  
  
Yui laughed. ÒDid you forget?Ó  
  
ÒForget what?Ó  
  
ÒTomorrow and Tuesday are faculty days, you know... No classes for students.Ó  
  
MiakaÕs mouth dropped open. ÒHow could I have missed such an announcement?Ó  
  
ÒYou were probably asleep.Ó Yui said finishing her drink, she raised an eyebrow and smiled. ÒI should have just let you show up, nothing but you and fifty teachers, what a priceless moment!Ó  
  
ÒAw Yui-chan youÕre so mean!Ó Miaka pouted. ÒButtttt.... I know, you can cover for me.Ó  
  
ÒHow so?Ó  
  
ÒIÕm going to call my mom and tell her IÕm staying at your place, if she calls you can back me up.Ó Miaka said slyly.  
  
ÒOh I see.Ó Yui grinned, she knew exactly what the girl was planning. ÒFine, IÕll do it.Ó  
  
ÒThanks Yui, youÕre a pal.Ó  
  
ÒDonÕt I know it?Ó  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ÒHang on IÕm coming!Ó Nuriko scrambled for the door. Whoever was on the other side was obviously either impatient or just liked to be a jerk, they pounded in a loud erratic fashion. He opened the door and was ready to yell at whoever it was but stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
ÒI was beginning to think you were not at home!Ó Miaka said walking into his apartment. ÒI waited forever!Ó  
  
Nuriko gave her a comical look mixed with a smirk. ÒI didnÕt know that forever was only thirty seconds long.Ó  
  
Miaka stuck out her tongue and then hugged NurikoÕs arm. ÒWell... Maybe it wasnÕt forever but it sure felt like it.Ó  
  
Nuriko looked down and tousled the girlÕs hair. ÒWhy the special visit?Ó  
  
Miaka looked up at him and smiled.  
  
~*~ end chapter six ~*~ 


	7. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

Hi all! Don't beleive the rumors that I had been kidnapped by rabid hamsters or something because it wasn't true. A little something called school happened and I couldn't write ;_; So now as they say, here's the rest of the story.  
  
Same as before, I don't own yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Chapter Seven: A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed  
  
"C'mon Taka-san ya could at least OFFER to help me out!" Tasuki, who now was shining due to the grease, complained as he emptied the second of four large grease traps.  
  
"But I'm having too much fun watching you." Taka grinned as he moved his straw up and down making an annoying sound much to Tasuki's dismay. "And you look so CUTE with slicked back hair."  
  
"Watch it little ghost or you're gonna get a wad of lard stuffed down yer throat."  
  
"Are you threatening a customer Tasuki?" Nakago questioned from his office. "Such a temper you have, haven't you learned your lesson yet?"  
  
"I hate him I hate him I hate him." Tasuki grumbled as he began work on the third vat. "Stop smiling Taka, I hate you too."  
  
"Aw but I love you Tasuki."  
  
"Watch it guys or you're going to turn into a Yaoi romance." Mitsukake said walking into the burger joint, he was still in his scrubs and judging by the circles under his eyes had had a long day. He walked behind the counter and grabbed a glass. "Hey Nakago I'm getting a soda, take it out of Tasuki's check okay?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Why the hell am I always the one getting dumped on?!?"  
  
"Relax, why do you think I'm here?" Mitsukake said starting work on the final grease trap. "The sooner we get done here the sooner we can go out on the town with our man Taka."  
  
"I'm up for that." Taka grinned.  
  
"Hey Nakago, you'll give Tasuki the rest of the night off right?"  
  
"Done."  
  
Tasuki grinned. "Yeah buddy!"  
  
Taka went to refill his glass. "Hey Nakago, add another soda to Tasuki's tab."  
  
"Done."  
  
Tasuki leapt up and caught Taka in a grease laden hug. "And guess who'll be the last one to take a shower ol' buddy. Sorry, the water is going to be pretty damn cold by then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"To our buddy Tamahome, er, Taka!" Chiriko held up his glass of soda and toasted his friend. "May his visit be one to remember!"  
  
"Here here!" Mitsukake raised his wine.  
  
"Even if he can be a bozo sometimes." Tasuki smirked.  
  
"Forever our brother, no da!" Chichiri clinked glasses with the others. "And may we never wait so long in between visits again."  
  
"Thanks guys, I'm touched." Taka was visably moved as he sipped his own wine. "And I'm sorry it's been so long since I've made contact but class and my situation with Miaka... Well, time slipped away."  
  
"It's understandable, but always remember you have family with us Taka- san." Mitsukake clinked glasses with his friend then looked over his menu. "I reccommend the fois gras, it's fantastic."  
  
"Dang it, they don't have burgers here!" Tasuki was appalled.  
  
"Um, Tasuki-san you work at a burger place, why would you want to order one?" Chriko asked.  
  
"I want to know what a rich people burger tastes like." Tasuki answered. "Who's paying the bill anyways?"  
  
"I am, no da." Chichiri said flashing a credit card. "Opening up that second yoga parlor has been quite profitable, no da."  
  
"Ah, then ya won't mind if I get another bottle of wine huh?"  
  
"You guys sure have adapted well." Taka said, he was greatful but at the same time he was almost jealous that his life was not going as he had hoped. "Speaking of which, have you heard from Hotohori lately?"  
  
"Not since he got back from his last tour. We need to give him a call sometime soon - poor guy, he can't go out anywhere without being mobbed." Mitsukake said.  
  
"I'm a member of his fanclub... Well. I actually STARTED it." Chiriko smiled showing off his laminated membership card. "I was the one that got people calling him the Crimson Emperior."  
  
"You're a smart guy Chiriko, keep a place open for me when you start hiring guys in your company." Taka grinned. "I could be a master of the custodial arts."  
  
"What about school? I thought you were going to be a scholar of Chinese Mythology - you could become a curator at some wonderful museum!"  
  
"To be honest, I'm just floating around at the moment. Might take a semester or two off... I'm not sure of anything at the moment." Taka sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could remember what it was like to be Tamahome, he wasn't a jerk like I am."  
  
The former Suzaku warriors didn't know what to say. They tried their best to keep their reunion party in high spirits but with their guest of honor in such a low state they shifted their motives, if Taka needed an ear he had eight, ten if you counted Nakago. When their meal arrived things got better, the laughter started back up and for a while all was right with the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miaka woke up the next morning to the scent of sandlewood and soft breath on her neck. She couldn't remember what had happened in detail the night before but she did remember falling asleep in Nuriko's arms, something she now realized she had wanted to happen for the longest time. It had all been innocent: laughter and kisses and embraces that lasted for hours on end, Nuriko was not one to pressure. Despite the fact that Miaka had now made her decision it did not erase the fact that she was still fresh off of a broken relationship. For now Nuriko was just proud to have Miaka at his side and he knew that Miaka felt the same.  
  
Wanting to do something nice for Nuriko, Miaka decided to make a breakfast to die for. Her love was so blind she nearly forgot that she couldn't cook... Until Nuriko was roused from his sleep by the smell of burning toast and eggs. He walked into the kitchen still in his PJs to find Miaka cowering in the corner.  
  
"Smells... Cajun!" Nuriko smiled but when Miaka did not turn around he placed a hand on her back. "You okay?" When he turned to face him with tears in her eyes he was worried. "Miaka..?"  
  
"I cut myself." Miaka said holding up her index finger, the cut was almost nonexistant but her tears were real. "And I ruined your breakfast."  
  
Nuriko took her injured finger and kissed it. "Don't worry love, I prefer brunch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taka accompanied Chichiri to one of his Yoga parlors, as expected the place had a zen feeling, everything carefully placed the way any feng suei expert would have advised. He was also greeting by another special friend.  
  
"Tama old buddy!" Taka scooped up the cat in his arms and pet his stomach. Tama purred and rubbed against Taka's jacket, he leapt on top of his shoulder and remained there while Chichiri gave Taka the grand tour.  
  
"It's amazing how many clients I have, no da. I never dreamed that people in this world were so health concious." Chichiri said as they watched a class of about two dozen being taught. "You were always good at this stuff weren't you Taka?"  
  
"Never as good as you but I did practice."  
  
"Want a job?"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do. I know that it's hard for you right now Taka-san, perhaps you just need a change of scenery, no da." Chichiri motioned Taka to follow him to his locker where he grabbed proper Yoga attire and handed it to him. "You can't base what's right in one world to be right in another, no da. I mean look at Tasuki and Nakago, enimies in one world but here... Well, maybe not the best example, no da."  
  
"I understand what you're saying Chichiri, thanks."  
  
"Get dressed, you need to get warmed up, no da." Chichiri smiled. "First class in half an hour."  
  
'how did he know I'd accept?' Taka thought as he changed into the new clothes. He exhaled slowly and began to stretch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good as new." Nuriko announced as he wrapped a bandage around the cut finger. "Now get plenty of rest and be sure to call me in the morning."  
  
"What about if I just stay here? I might need around the clock care." Miaka grinned.  
  
"When do you have to go back to school?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
"What does your mother think about you staying over here?"  
  
"She thinks I'm over at Yui's"  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You shouldn't lie to your mother. While I love the fact that you are here with me you should be honest with her." Nuriko kissed Miaka's forehead. "So when do I get to meet mommy?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be nice to be around a mother. I don't even remember mine."  
  
"How about dinner tonight?"  
  
"Around seven-thirty would be great." Nuriko smiled as he walked Miaka to the door. "Now if you excuse me I need to get going."  
  
"Where do you think you're off to?" Miaka huffed in a cute fashion.  
  
"Gotta plan for tonight." Nuriko winked and closed the door. 


End file.
